UnderGrads s02e02: Major What?!?
by Jay Romy
Summary: The series has been canceled, and I wanted to keep it alive by writing what could have been the 2nd season.
1. Major What!, Part 1

UnderGrads  
s2e02 – Major What?!?  
  
G-Prime: "Yeah, I am willing to go one living with the fact of not knowing your name."  
She-Prime: "What, I'm not worth being told? I am willing to tell you who I am."  
G-Prime: "Fine, I'm willing to tell you."  
She-Prime: "Are you sure your ready."  
G-Prime: "Ahhh, what do you want me to say?"  
She-Prime: "What ever you want, but whenever you are ready, I am here."  
G-Prime: "This is got to be one of the toughest decisions I have ever had to make, aside  
from what Star Wars character to be for Halloween. But for the first time, this  
decision revolves around feelings. What would Han Solo do in a situation like this? Wait, Han Solo would never have a fake name, his is too cool."  
She-Prime: "I'm still here you know."  
G-Prime: "Oops."  
  
In rolls the theme music.  
  
Good Charlotte: "So come and talk to me, on my computer screen. The best years of  
our lives aren't as easy as they seem. To get the girl and make the grade, its all a  
show, it's all a game, and I would loose it if I played, but anyway. You go out on  
Friday night, I'll stay in, but that's all right. 'Cuz I haven't found a click to call  
my own."  
  
Kimmy and Nitz are sitting in the back corner of the lounge while the mixer is coming to an end. Its getting late, and many people left to get to bed for their early classes.  
  
Kimmy: "Are you sure you're ok? I mean you seem all down and depressed."  
Nitz: "Everything is fine. I am great; I finally get to be with you after missing you all  
summer."  
Kimmy: "Are you sure? I mean, I thought you would be happy to finally be back to  
school and start another year."  
Nitz: "I am, I guess I just have too much stuff on my mind, and its getting late."  
Kimmy: "Yeah it is. Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow."  
Nitz: "Well, let me walk you back to your room."  
Kimmy: "Ok."  
  
As Kimmy and Nitz leave the lounge, Nitz sees Rocko wondering away from the lounge heading out.  
  
Nitz: "Hey Rocko, what's up?"  
Rocko: "Well, actually I have to talk to you about something."  
Nitz: "Well, meet me at my room; I'm taking Kimmy upstairs."  
Rocko: "K."  
  
The camera follows Rocko to Nitz's room. Rocko opens the door and stops it from opening all the way. There is a heated discussion going on inside. Jesse and Brodie seem to be arguing about something and Rocko doesn't want to interrupt.  
  
Jesse: "I'm just saying that sometime when someone has feelings for someone, it's hard  
to let go."  
Brodie: "Are you talking about his feelings for you, or is there something your not telling  
me? Do you still have feelings for him too?"  
Jesse: "No, your crazy, Nitz and me are nothing but friends. He just has to realize that."  
Rocko (whispering): "Wow, I should be sober more often. I must have missed a bunch of stuff last year."  
Cal: "Hey Guy. Who are you talking to?"  
Rocko: "Dude, quiet, you want to be caught?"  
Cal: "What are you talking about?"  
Jesse: "Rocko? Is that you?"  
Rocko: "Uh… Yeah… I was just stopping by to talk to Nitz, but he's not here, I'll come  
back later.  
Jesse: "Don't be silly, he'll be back soon. Why don't you just wait here."  
Cal: "Yeah Guy, it can be just like old times. Hang out with me and wait for Nitz to  
come back."  
Rocko: "Dude, I never waited in here for Nitz when you were her."  
Cal: "Oh right. Why's that Guy?"  
Rocko: "'Cuz I can't stand you. You're a wad."  
Jesse: "Fight nice boys."  
  
Rocko stops, stares at Jesse with a weird look, while Cal stares off in the distance like always.  
  
Jesse: "…sorry."  
Cal: "So when's Nitz coming back, Guy?"  
Brodie: "I don't know, but you do realize you don't live here anymore, right?"  
Cal: "Oh, that's why the ladies aren't here, they're in my room. Can't keep them waiting  
too long." Cal leaves.  
Rocko: "How does that wad get the goods, when I can't get the whammy hammy?"  
Jesse: "Whammy Hammy?"  
Rocko: "Uh, you know… Uh, Shut up."  
Nitz: "Hey guys."  
Everyone: "Hey"  
Rocko: "Dude, I need to talk to you."  
Nitz: "Ok."  
  
Nitz and Rocko walk into the hall. Nitz is wondering what's the big deal with Rocko actually wanting to talk about something in private.  
  
Nitz: "What's up? You never need to talk to me in private."  
Rocko: "Well… You see… I met this girl."  
Nitz: "And she's pressing charges."  
Rocko: "No, this is a different chick. I was bored, so I wandered you campus to see if  
there were any parties going on, and I saw this sign about major something or  
another, and this chick came up to me and start talking to me.  
Nitz: "Major What?"  
Rocko: "No, the girl came up to ME. And she told me to come to that major thinger-ma  
bob, and dude, I gunna score!"  
Nitz: "Major What?"  
Rocko: "Dude, I hear you the first time. It's some kinda event where people decide what  
major to take. Oh man, I forgot what booth she said was going to be at."  
Nitz: "Oh my god, I'm on my second year, and I don't even know what my major is."  
  
(Commercials fade in) 


	2. Major What!, Part 2

UnderGrads  
  
s2e02 – Major What?!?  
  
Part 2  
  
The show comes back with Nitz, Rocko, Cal, and a laptop computer with Gimpy on his web cam at the Union.  
  
Nitz: "I can't believe that I went through the first year of college without even knowing  
  
what I wanted to accomplish here. I mean what's the point of college if you have  
  
no purpose."  
  
Gimpy: "I'm sure you'll think of something you are good at, and go for something like  
  
that. I mean, I am going for a major in Computer Science with an emphasis in  
  
Software Engineering, and Computer Information Systems."  
  
Cal: "Yeah Guy, and I'm going here for the ladies."  
  
Rocko: "You putts, you can get anywhere with that."  
  
Cal: "Yeah I can Guy. I can get into her bed."  
  
Rocko: "Ah, it's pointless talking to this wad, when he doesn't even understand us."  
  
Nitz: "Rocko, what are you going to college for?"  
  
Rocko: "Well… I don't know, I guess that's reason number two for going to that Major  
  
Fest thing. The first being… Jenny? No, that's not it. Kathy? Cherie? Man, I  
  
have to remember her name."  
  
Nitz: "Yeah, I'll go to this Major Fest, and see what I should do for a major."  
  
Gimpy: "Yeah, that's what I was going to say."  
  
Nitz: "So, when is this MajorFest?"  
  
Rocko: "Um, I don't remember. It was on a flier, but how am I going to remember her  
  
name?"  
  
Nitz: "We will figure that out, but first we have to know when it is, or if you remember, it  
  
would be for nothing."  
  
Rocko: "Good point, lets go find that flier."  
  
Cal: "Yeah, finding stuff is cool."  
  
Rocko: "Aw man, does he have to come?"  
  
Nitz: "I don't see why not, I mean he has no idea what he's doing after college."  
  
Rocko: "He probably doesn't even know what he's doing now."  
  
The gang gets up to look for that flier, but forgetting one thing.  
  
Gimpy: "Um, guys? Are you forgetting something? Guys? What about me? Laptops  
  
aren't cheap. Oh well, Mump."  
  
The shot zooms into the laptop screen, and zooms out in Techerson Tech.  
  
Mump: "Yes Gimpy."  
  
Gimpy: "I've got a mission for you."  
  
Mump: "It's not impossible, is it sir?"  
  
Gimpy: "Oh you."  
  
Mump: "hehe."  
  
Gimpy: "Report to State Union and retrieve my Laptop 187. It's very personal to me. I  
  
want it brought back unharmed. You hear me."  
  
Mump: "Yes, Gimpy sir. I'll retrieve it right away."  
  
Back at State U.  
  
Rocko: "The sign was right here. I swear it was."  
  
Nitz: "I believe you Rocko, but you also swore it was on the other bulletin board too."  
  
Rocko: "Well, I swear a lot. What do you want from me?"  
  
Nitz: "Well, the location of the flier would be nice."  
  
Rocko: "Well, I said it was here, but now its not. Someone must have taken it. Plus how  
  
does this help me find that girl… Kristy… Samantha… Sabrina?"  
  
Nitz: "Sabrina? The teenage witch?"  
  
Rocko: "Well, it could have been, she's hot."  
  
Nitz: "Anyway, we were going to find her at the MajorFest, if we ever find out when and  
  
where it is. But it's a campus event, so there should be fliers around somewhere. Right?"  
  
Cal: "I don't know guy, the frogs might have eaten them."  
  
Rocko: "What the hell is he talking about."  
  
Cal: "Kimmy."  
  
Nitz: "That's a great idea, I could ask Kimmy. If anyone would know when a campus  
  
event is going on, she would be the person to ask."  
  
Kimmy: "Ask me what?"  
  
Cal: "No, I meant Kimmy was right there."  
  
Nitz: "Oh, I was wondering when the MajorFest was happening, and where."  
  
Kimmy: "What you didn't find a major yet? I mean, you're on your second year. What  
  
kinds of classes have you been taking? A major is a very important thing. I mean if you don't find one soon, you'll never get out of here. I mean, I know people that have been here for almost a decade just because they couldn't think of what they wanted to do when they got out of here."  
  
Rocko: "Does she ever shut up?"  
  
Nitz: "Kimmy… Kimmy. That's why I need your help. When is it?"  
  
Kimmy: "A major huh? I can help you pick out a major, I mean there are so many to  
  
choose from."  
  
Nitz: "Great, that would be great."  
  
Rocko: "No it wouldn't. What about Jasmine… uh, Belle… Cinderella."  
  
Nitz: "Dude, you're running out of names. But you have a point. Kimmy, we also need  
  
to know to help Rocko find the woman of his dreams."  
  
Kimmy: "That might take awhile."  
  
Rocko: "Hey! Stupid broad ripping on me instead of Cal." Mumbling to himself  
  
Kimmy: "Oh, well, I've got to get going, I'm late for a meeting for something. I'll talk  
  
to you guys later."  
  
Nitz: "Well, I'm sure we'll find out in time."  
  
(Commercials fade in) 


	3. Major What!, Part 3

Returning from commercials we find Mump on the campus of State U searching for Gimpy's computer.  
  
Mump: Hmmm, Gimpy's laptop has to be around here somewhere. This campus is so   
  
different and I have no idea where the commons is located. I will ask a local   
  
citizen for help.  
  
Mump spots a female student walking slowly from class.  
  
Mump: Um, excuse me miss. Could I ask you a question?  
  
Liz: Sure, what is it?  
  
Mump: I was wondering where your local eatery is located.  
  
Liz: Oh sure, I am heading in that direction to grab something to eat. You can join me if   
  
you want.  
  
Mump: Ah, ah, sure, eating is a good idea.  
  
Mump and Liz, the newly met student from State U are on their way to the local commons. The seemed to be lost in conversation, with Mump a little shy from never talking to a woman before. The two walk past Rock and Nitz in a conversation about this girl of interest in Rocko's life. While the two are in conversation, Cal's mind is wondering while starring at the butterflies.  
  
Nitz: Ok, so this girl you met just came up to you.  
  
Rocko: Yeah, but how is this going to help me remember her name.  
  
Nitz: Just let me help by walking through what happened step by step.  
  
Cal: Oh, so it's kind of like a flashback storytelling episode on one of those cheesy   
  
cartoons.  
  
Nitz: I guess, but this isn't a cartoon, it's real.  
  
Cal: Sure it is, wink wink.  
  
Nitz: What are you talking about, and you just said 'wink, wink' out loud,"  
  
Rocko: "Shut up, and back to me."  
  
Nitz: "Oh yeah, sorry. So, start from the beginning."  
  
Rocko: "Um, I was looking for a party… and was looking on a bulletin board for a   
  
party."  
  
Nitz: "You were looking for a party on a bulletin board. They don't advertise those   
  
unless it is for one of those religious cults."  
  
Rocko: "Shut up, I'm trying to tell a story."  
  
Nitz: "Sorry."  
  
Rocko: "Anyway, there is this flyer for the MajorFest and I am reading it out loud. I am   
  
talking to myself about how I need a major, and… this is stupid, I don't   
  
understand how this is going to help."  
  
Nitz: "It will, if you just focus. Let's try this back at my room. Maybe there are too   
  
many distractions here." Nitz says as he is looking towards Cal.  
  
Rocko: "Yeah, Cal is a wad."  
  
Cal: "Huh?"  
  
Nitz: "Nothing."  
  
Camera cuts to Techerson Tech.  
  
Gimpy: "Hey Mump, did you find it yet… Mump… you there? Dammit, must be using   
  
the little Jedi's room. Anyway… Um, She-Prime? You there?"  
  
She-Prime: "Huh? Oh, hi G-Prime, what's up? Ready for the unveiling?"  
  
Gimpy: "I thought about it for sometime, and realized that this might not be the best idea,   
  
I mean, I hardly know you. I mean, what's you favorite Star Wars movie?"  
  
She-Prime: "Yeah, I mean, I hardly know you either. I don't even know your favorite   
  
Star Trek Series or movie."  
  
Gimpy: "What? Star Trek? Are you crazy?"  
  
She-Prime: "What's wrong? Are you telling me you don't like Star Trek? Not even   
  
Voyager?"  
  
Gimpy: "Ahhhh… I can't believe you are saying that. I mean, Star Trek. It is no match   
  
for Star Wars."  
  
She-Prime: "Who says you can't like both."  
  
Gimpy: "Have you turned to the dark side? You can't like both. It's like not choosing X-  
  
Files over, uh I don't know, Millennium."  
  
She-Prime: "Well, that is an easy choice… they both suck."  
  
Gimpy:" Ah… that's it… I am done talking to you. From now on, it's just Gimpy. With   
  
Mump of course. But definitely no girls. Hmm."  
  
She-Prime: "I'm still here."  
  
Gimpy: "Ahh. No Girls!"  
  
Gimpy shuts off his monitor and it cuts to Mump with the very interesting Liz, his new friend he met at State U.  
  
Liz: "You are such a cute little guy, I am surprised no one has snatched you up yet."  
  
Mump: "Well, I usually don't hang out with girls, I mean, they don't understand the   
  
ways of the force."  
  
Liz: "The force? You mean, like, Star Wars?"  
  
Mump: "Yes, most girls don't appreciate the ways of the force. They don't understand   
  
its way of life. If you live by the force… then anything can go your way."  
  
Liz: "Hmm, that's very interesting. Tell, me more about this force."  
  
Mump: "Um, why don't you come back to my place, and I can show you…"  
  
Liz: "Wow, once you hook them, you sure move fast."  
  
Mump: "I ment, show you the ways of the force… through ways of viewing the movies."  
  
Liz: "Oh, ok. Sure."  
  
Mump: "And after I can show you my lightsaber, and my other valuable collectables."  
  
Liz: "Heheh."  
  
(Fades to commercials)  
  
The show returns to Nitz's room where Rocko and Nitz are about to discuss the ways to remember the girl's name.  
  
Nitz: "Ok, so, you are next to the board looking for a party… talking to yourself."  
  
Rocko: "Yeah, I say something like. 'A major? I should get one of those.' And this   
  
chick comes up and is all like, 'Majors are so hot and I want in your pants.' But I   
  
back off, and say, 'Seriously, I want to know what to do with my life,' and she   
  
says, 'I know what you can do…'"  
  
Nitz: "Rocko!! I am trying to help you and you don't help at all."  
  
Jesse: "Of course, he is never serious."  
  
Nitz: "Jesse, what are you doing here."  
  
Jesse: "Duh, its my boyfriend's room."  
  
Rocko: "You are banging that Kimmy chick and her."  
  
Jesse: "Of course not. For starters he's not 'banging' anyone. Second of all he choice her   
  
over me and thirdly, I am dating his roommate."  
  
Rocko: "Woah, someone woke up on the bitchy side of the bed this morning."  
  
Jesse: "Haha, very funny."  
  
Nitz: "Well, Brodie is not here, I don't know where he is. Anyway, Rocko, what actually   
  
happened when you met this girl."  
  
Jesse: "Woah, Rocko met a girl. How did he scare this one away?"  
  
Nitz: "Well, this one… he didn't, and I am trying to help him remember her name so he   
  
doesn't look like an idiot in front of her at MajorFest."  
  
Jesse: "Ah, MajorFest, where the clueless go to get clues. Good thing I know exactly   
  
what I want to do."  
  
Nitz: "We don't and are focused on finding this girls name right now."  
  
Jesse: "I can help you find a major. There is Criminal Justice, Computer Science,   
  
Nursing Ed…"  
  
Rocko: "That's it… Nursing Ed. She said her name was Sarah and she was working the   
  
Nursing Ed booth."  
  
Jesse: "Glad I could help."  
  
(More to come) 


End file.
